


Honeymoon Road Trip

by AbsintheMadness



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: A whole lot of love, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Snippets, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness
Summary: Instead of going somewhere traditional and boring for their honeymoon, the pair had come up with a trip across the country. No interstates, no boring highways.Just a collection of some slice of life-ish snippets.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a special group of people out there. You know who you are. ;)  
> Just snippets from this AU I've been spinning up.
> 
> Tags for sexual content, alcohol, and marijuana use (forgive me if it's not correct usage)

It was about four hours into a near eleven hour drive when Roxas started getting antsy. He'd read and reread the same page for the last ten minutes without really seeing it. He lifted the bottle from the cup holder, drinking down the last swallows of some ridiculous banana split craft beer that he was amazed Axel supposedly found in a gas station. He reached under the seat and pulled another out, twisting the top off. 

“Pineapple and coconut? I’m sensing ulterior motives here,” He took a cautious sniff. Axel just grinned at him, keeping eyes on the road. “How do you find these things? No wonder it took you twenty minutes.” 

“Gotta make sure you’re happy.” 

“You just want me buzzed so I don’t complain as much.” 

“Sweetheart, you’re the one that asked me to buy you something. Besides, just wait until we’re in Colorado.” 

Roxas groaned, pressing his book to his face. “Quit with your logic. Where are we anyway?” 

“Somewhere in Utah, I think. Drink your beer, dear.” 

Roxas glowered and took a drink. He yanked the bottle away with a loud sound of displeasure. 

“No good?” 

He took another drink before wincing. “This is terrible.” A longer drink, a shrug. “I can drink this.” He passed the bottle to Axel’s waiting hand, watching the apple in his throat bob.

“Blergh.” Axel scrubbed his hand against his mouth. “You’re having some of my soda before I kiss you again.” 

“Fair enough,” Roxas downed half the beer before setting it down and staring out the window at the rolling desert. The sun was just starting to sink, the light catching on the rocks, making them almost glow. 

This was only day two of their trip. Instead of going somewhere traditional and boring for their honeymoon, the pair had come up with a trip across the country. No interstates, no boring highways. It turned out that Axel hated highways, preferring smaller, more scenic routes. That was the only reason their drive was eleven hours. The interstate could have easily cut out half their time, but Roxas always accommodated, especially when he would see scenes of wide cornfields, waving gently in the early autumn breeze, colorful desert with its drifting tumbleweeds and the oranges of the rocks and sands, and massive mountains reaching for the heavens, peaks dusted with snow.

Directions to whatever inconsequential town they’d decided to stay at were pulled up on Axel’s phone, and Roxas’s was hooked into the stereo. 

Axel hummed, low and deep, to one of Roxas’s favorite songs, making him glad for the hours they’d spent putting playlists together. One hand rested on the steering wheel almost gently, long fingers tapping as he stared out over the flat expanse of land ahead of them. The other would drift around to tap out rhythms on his shoulder, chest, and thigh. 

Roxas looked over from the window to watch Axel's tongue slip out and wet his lips, as his hand rubbed at his neck, down his chest. Roxas swallowed hard, heart racing, cock hardening. A low whine slipped out, earning a glance from Axel. 

“Axel.”

“Mmm?”

“Pull over when you can.”

“Why?”

“I want to stretch.”

“You've got a mile of legroom.” 

“Fine. You got me. I'm horny and need a fuck.” He placed his hand over Axel's lap, trailing it across to give his thigh a squeeze. He tugged one handed at the button of Axel’s jeans, wondering yet again why Axel hadn’t just worn pajama pants like he had. 

The car swerved for a second before Axel's knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel. “Jesus, Rox. Are you trying to kill us?” He glanced over, getting caught up in watching Roxas palming his cock through his pajamas, letting the car nearly drift off the road into the sands. 

“Axel,” Roxas waved a hand to the windshield. 

“Shit,” Axel didn’t yank the wheel this time, just pulled the car carefully back onto the road. “Why, Rox?” 

“You asked. Pull over.”

Axel happily complied, pulling over in a tiny parking lot in front of a building that looked like it had been abandoned years ago. Roxas crawled into the back seat, stretching as Axel got out. He watched Axel's slim frame as he walked around, shaking out long limbs and smoking a cigarette. He pressed a hand to the glass, mouth near watering when Axel bent down to touch his toes. Axel turned towards the car with a smirk before pulling his shirt off. 

Roxas laid back against the seat with a groan, shimmying out of his pants as the back door opened. 

“I just want you to know, that you are the most insatiable man I have ever met.” 

Roxas reached up, pulling Axel to him for a long kiss. “As if you're really complaining.”

“I’m just saying, we've been together for five years now. I keep expecting you to mellow out.”

“You’re the one that married me. Besides, you're just as bad, babe.”

“Fair point.” 

Once they finally shut up, Roxas got lost in a haze of warm skin, cigarette smoke, and obscure beer in the back seat. 

Afterward, Axel left him to fall asleep on the bench seat and got them back on the road. 

* * *

He woke up at one point when the car stopped moving. 

“Welcome to Colorado,” Axel pulled a door open for a moment to hand Roxas a small bag of gummy bears. He shoved himself up, running a hand through his hair and taking in the scenery. A gas station, the beginning of mountains, Axel out pumping gas. He cracked the door back open, taking in the cool air, tainted by the scent of gas. Axel leaned down with a grin, pressing a kiss to his lips when he poked his head up over the door. 

“Morning, sweetheart.” 

With the bright lights overhead, it may have well been. The glow of city lights shone past the brightness of the station as if it were early, even though the glow of the sunset had faded out to deep purples. He fought a yawn and lost. “It’s like… eight. At night.” 

Axel kissed him again. “Have you a couple of gummies, we’ve still got at least another three hours to go.” 

“Fiiiiine.” 

“I got you another couple of beers as well.” 

“God, will you marry me?” 

“Already did.” 

“Thank God.” He sank back down, scrounging for where he’d dropped the bag and popped a couple of gummy bears into his mouth. Axel slid back into the driver's seat, handing him back a beer. “I have the best fucking husband out there. What nonsense did you get me this time?” He held the can up to the window, twisting the label around. “Is this lucky charm beer? Seriously, how do you find this shit?” 

“I may have packed a cooler in the trunk and stocked up before we left. Snacks are in the bag to your left.” 

“God, I love you.” 

* * *

When he woke up a couple hours later in the dark, all he had to do was reach an arm up to touch Axel's elbow and mutter 'fuck me' to get Axel to pull off again. Axel puffed on a cigarette as they sat on the trunk of the car and stared up at the night sky. Roxas sat across his lap staring at him, fingers gliding along sharp cheekbones, tracing tattoos in the faint moonlight. 

“How much longer?” 

“Maybe half an hour once we’re back on the road.” 

Roxas had no clue what kind of road they were on, but there were no streetlights, plenty of trees, and barely any other cars. But that also meant that when Roxas finally dragged his gaze from the shadowy form of Axel and looked up, he saw the cosmos. He swore he heard angels sing when Axel's hands slipped up under his shirt. He swore his skin vibrated where warmth met. 

“Axel,” his hands grasped at Axel's biceps. “I need you.” 

Axel pulled him down from the trunk, down a small bank, and then pushed him into soft grass just by the tree line. He hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on, so warm lips started pressing kisses across his chest. His skin tingled. 

“Feeling ok sweetheart?” 

Axel's voice sounded musical. The moon cast just enough light down on them to let Roxas see Axel’s face, and his body hummed with the way Axel looked at him. The grass felt like tiny pillows against his back, tickling against his arms whenever the breeze would stir around them. 

“Yeah. I feel amazing. You should try this sometime.”

Axel leaned in, letting his lips and then teeth scrape over Roxas’s hip. “Once we’re at the motel.” 

Roxas’s fingers tangled into the grass, briefly distracted with the blades that snapped and clung to his fingers with the faintest hint of dew. It felt like his entire body quivered when Axel slid his fingers in. He was faintly aware of the soft sounds spilling from him into the cool air. He couldn't stop, but then found he couldn't really be bothered to care. 

He stared back up at the stars, eyes tearing up between the cosmos and the sheer tenderness that Axel was showing. At that moment, he wondered why they didn't make love more often. 

Axel's laughter floated up. “That's a good question.”

Had he asked that out loud? 

“I'll gladly make love to you whenever you want, Rox.”

“Good. Can you please do it now?” 

The tingling of his skin amped up to near hypersensitivity with Axel burying himself into Roxas’s body. The touches, the kisses, the beauty of the world were far too overwhelming, and he was done far too soon. After a quick check that Roxas was still ok and that it wasn't too much, Axel kept moving within him. Roxas didn't want to admit that it possibly was, because he didn't want to stop feeling so amazing, and he clutched Axel close as his muscles rippled around Axel's cock for a second time. 

“Fuck Roxas. How?” 

“Come, Ax. Please.”

Roxas loved how that always seemed to send Axel over. And Roxas nearly tipped over the edge again from the feeling of warmth. Axel must have felt it too, because he laughed, burying his face into Roxas’s neck, pressing long kisses to his skin. 

“I figured I'd know what to expect. But you always surprise me, love.”

Roxas felt bliss, laughing and wiggling against the cock still in him. “I try.” 

* * *

At the tail end of their drive into town, Axel had started to sing. Roxas nearly jumped him, for all that he was singing in his obnoxiously loud, slightly off-key voice. He’d gone back to his seat, grumbling after Axel had nearly driven them off the road again when Roxas’s hand slipped below the waistband of his jeans. Axel laughed as Roxas pouted, before casually reminding him of the beer sitting in the cup holder. 

By the time they’d reached the motel, the damp pajama pants that he’d had to put back on only faintly annoyed him. He sat in the car, taking a slow hit from the vape pen Axel handed him before going into the office. The person at the desk looked bored and half asleep. It was almost midnight, after all. But when Roxas’s eyes fell on the bright red of Axel’s hair, he became all that Roxas could focus on. Axel had leaned down on an elbow, body turned to the side so Roxas could stare when that ass stuck out behind him. 

Why wasn’t Axel hurrying? Why did he look so hot standing there so casually? How was Roxas so damn lucky?

It looked like Axel was keeping up a steady stream of chatter at the poor desk guy, but it seemed to work in Roxas’s favor. The guy started typing faster, shoulders pepping up a little. And when Axel walked back out into the night, he slumped over the desk with a clear sigh of relief. 

Axel got back into the car, offering out a key to Roxas. It was an actual physical key, not just some card of plastic, and he turned it over in his hand, fingers tracing along the cool metal, the rough teeth. Axel reached over and took the pen from him, taking a long hit and letting it out with a sigh, tipping his head back against the headrest for a minute before pulling the car around to the door with the number that matched the tag on the keyring. 

“Driving all day is the worst.” 

“You’re the one that planned most of the route.” Roxas met him at the back of the car, arms winding around a slim waist as Axel unlocked the trunk. 

“Well, we had to get through the desert at some point.” 

Roxas trailed his hands up under Axel’s shirt, tracing fingers over each of his abs, feeling the flex when he bent to set their overnight bags on the ground. “I guess it could have been worse.” He nuzzled his nose into Axel’s back, taking in Axel’s scent, warm and musky, tinted with hints of sweat and the car they’d been in for most of the day. His fingers slipped below Axel’s waistband as he closed the trunk. 

“At least wait until we’re in the room, sweetheart.” Axel gently pulled his hands away, and even that small touch made Roxas’s body hum. 

“From Vegas to this.” Roxas couldn’t help but laugh at the tiny motel room. He didn’t get much further than that after dropping onto the bed. He wasn’t sure if it was the weed or his earlier question, but they spent what could have been an hour, what felt like an eternity, tangled up in each other, fingers touching, palms gliding, pressing kisses to every inch of skin. In a vividly clear moment, with Axel’s face buried between his thighs, Roxas swore he saw God, or at the very least, heaven. 


	2. Part 2

There was something to be said about having Axel's arms wrapped around his shoulders while they stared out from the overlook. 

There was something, but Roxas wasn't entirely sure what the right words to explain it were. 

Perfect seemed too simple, too plain. Too little. 

Even now, Roxas would sometimes find himself staring at Axel and wondering what he did to deserve someone so utterly amazing. 

Sometimes he would mention this out loud and without fail, he would be swept into Axel's arms, kissed until his doubts faded.

“You're thinking about it again, aren't you?” Axel's hand slid down his arm until their fingers twined together. 

Roxas dragged his gaze away from the waterfall, leaning into Axel's chest as he tipped his head up. “That obvious, huh?” 

“I'd like to think that I know you at this point, sweetheart.” Axel lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to Roxas’s forehead. 

Axel pulled him away from the crowds, hands cupping his jaw, bringing them together in a tender kiss before holding up a hand, his left one. Roxas’s eyes went to the band. A promise of eternity together. He held up the hand with the matching band, pressing their palms together.

“Forever, Roxas.”

“Forever.”

* * *

They argued about something inconsequential at one point, leaving them frowning and not speaking for a while. 

Axel stopped at a rest stop for a bathroom break and Roxas stomped off onto a small nature trail to cool off. 

But barely a few minutes later, he walked back and sat on the hood of the car, staring off at the overlook while he waited. He looked over at Axel when he approached. Their eyes met and there was a long stretch of silence, the breeze stirring their hair, making the short distance between them seem impossibly large in the moment.

They apologized at the same time and then started laughing. Axel held out his hand and Roxas slid off the hood taking it, pulling him towards the trail, where out of the sight of the public, he kissed Axel until they heard approaching footsteps. 

* * *

Roxas walked out of the gas station to find Axel half sprawled across the trunk, drawing dark likes in marker across a paper map. 

“If you wanted to get ice, the least you could have done was come help carry things out.” he rolled his eyes and let the bag of ice fall against the pavement, setting the food beside it. 

Axel scrambled up, half crumpling the map up to shove it in the bag. “Sorry, I got caught up plotting this out.” He grabbed the ice, flashing a grin in Roxas’s direction. 

Roxas stuck his tongue out, sliding close to Axel, slipping his hand into a pocket, intent on fishing out the keys. 

“Careful, sweetheart. I might get the wrong idea.”

Roxas massaged his fingertips into Axel's thigh. “Oh, no. I wouldn't want you to think that I'm always lusting for you. That would be a tragedy.”

“I would never think that of you, Rox. You're the pinnacle of virtue.” The straight face Axel had been so desperately trying to hold to shattered, and they dissolved into laughter. 

Roxas finally retrieved the key and unlocked the trunk before looking over and biting his lip as Axel bent to break up the chunks of ice against the pavement. 

Once they got things settled, Axel lifted Roxas to sit on the trunk and laid the map out between them.

Roxas watched as Axel copied the route out from phone to paper, admiring the way that one eyebrow would furrow, how just the tiniest bit of the tip of his tongue would poke through his lips as he focused. 

And then once he was done, Roxas scooted across the hood to grab Axel's face, to get lost in kissing him. 

“Hmph, kids these days have no respect,” a grouchy voice drifted across the parking lot. 

They pulled apart and Axel grabbed Roxas’s hand, holding it up to the old man. He pointed at the ring with a grin shouting, “Newlyweds!” 

Roxas couldn't help but laugh as the man hmphed again and got into his car. “You're the worst.”

“But I'm all yours.”

They lost cell service about ten minutes into the trees. Axel focused on the gravel road, Roxas following along with the map. 

“How did you even know about this place? Whatever it is?” 

“Internet and distant family. I hope you're ready for a little hike.”

“I wouldn't have agreed to this trip if I wasn't.”

It was a short hike, winding down a path that Roxas would have never noticed if not for Axel showing him. Slipping into the trees was like slipping into another world. Axel’s hand was warm in his as he was led along. 

The light filtered down over them, beams catching now and again in the red of Axel’s hair, drawing his attention from the trail, leaving him tripping over his own feet several times. The drying leaves, in their riot of color, rustled together whenever the wind blew. 

And when Axel paused in a sunbeam, waiting for him to regain his footing yet again, Roxas just had to push him up against a tree and kiss him. 

They sprawled out on the blanket after they ate. Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The air around them was full of sound from the gentle bubbling of the river to the soft chirping of birds in the trees. Axel's touches were gentle, fingers threading through his hair at first before tracing down to linger against his neck, resting along his pulse for a long minute before continuing down, slipping under the collar of his shirt to trace along a shoulder blade. 

The peaceful moment lasted right up until Axel's hand came back up, to caress the nape of his neck, before fingers tangled in blond, massaging and tugging so softly. 

The minute the first moan slipped out, they were moving, wordlessly shedding clothes and pressing back together. 

Roxas was starting to think there was something almost spiritual about being out in nature like this. Though, he couldn't say for sure if he wanted to worship nature or worship Axel's cock more. 

Afterward, he fell asleep curled up against Axel's warmth, feeling safe and loved. 

He awoke to the sound of a whoop, followed by a loud splash, and then peals of laughter. He pushed up to see Axel, head poking out of the water, hair plastered down around his face, and grinning brighter than the sun overhead. 

“Come on, Rox!” A hand broke the water’s surface, waving him over. 

Whenever he was around Axel, it was a lot harder to be concerned with being naked. Their clothes still laid in a hastily discarded mess and when he turned back, approaching the water’s edge, he could see stretches of pale skin, tinted the blue-green of the water. It had him wading into the near frigid water to be pulled into long arms, their legs brushing against each other as they treaded water. 

And then Axel was pushing away from him, sending up a giant wave. 

“Oh, it’s on!”

The sun had begun to sink below the treetops when they finally emerged from the water, wrinkled and pruned, laying out on the blanket and catching the dying rays as they dried off, holding tight to each other's hand. 

And then it was back to the car, only to get tangled up one more time before they got back on the road. 

* * *

In their walk around the city, they found themselves in a small strip mall of sorts. They were both in tears, for totally different reasons. 

“Maybe you should have listened to me when I told you to stop at ghost pepper.” Roxas could barely stop laughing long enough to get the words out. 

“It wasn’t—” Axel doubled over, wheezing out a breath, fanning his mouth. “Spicy enough.” 

That sent Roxas back into fits of laughter. 

“I’m glad my pain amuses you.” 

“You brought this upon yourself.” Roxas grabbed the carton of milk off the nearby counter, shoving it into Axel’s hands. 

“You… you’re right. But I don’t need your sass.” 

“You love my sass.” 

“Wrong, I love your ass.” 

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Just drink your damn milk so I can kiss you later.” 

“You mean you don’t want my mouth on your—” 

He slapped his hand over Axel’s mouth. “I don’t even want to _think_ about something like that. Milk. Now. I swear, what am I going to do with you?” 

“I feel like that’s something you should have thought of before you married me.” Axel stuck his tongue out and Roxas couldn’t help but smile as he took in that face, eyes red and puffy, crinkled at the edges as he fanned his tongue again. 

He shook his head with a grin, tapping the carton in Axel’s hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out as we go.” 

* * *

"Axel, I promise I'm not upset, but why is there a giant inflatable unicorn inner tube in the back seat?" 

"Because we're headed to the beach?" 

"But why a unicorn? And could you have picked anything less… hot pink?" 

"It looked lonely!" 

Roxas stared at Axel long and hard before dissolving into laughter from the tragic look on his face. 

"You're such a moron. God, I love you."

* * *

Roxas couldn't sleep, so he laid half propped in bed, reading on his phone, screen as dim as it would go. Axel had fallen asleep easily, as he always did, with his back facing Roxas. 

The lights of the parking lot filtered through the flimsy curtains casting faint light across Axel's naked form, half curled, hugging a pillow to his cheek. 

Every so often Roxas would catch himself staring over, watching the soft rise and fall of Axel's chest. Sometimes he'd reach over and run a hand through his mess of hair. 

He'd slumped nearly back to laying when Axel rolled over. He shuffled over, probably half asleep to curl an arm across Roxas’s stomach, pulling himself closer until he could rest his head on Roxas’s shoulder. And he settled, half curled, back arching away, looking almost… small. Looking vulnerable. 

Roxas just brought his arm down to wrap around his shoulders, stroking smooth skin softly, tenderly. 

"Love you, Rox." It came out slightly garbled, with half of his face pressed to Roxas’s chest. 

"Love you too, Ax." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was putting off posting this until I had a few more snippets. But I think we can all use a little silliness and love right now.


End file.
